deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FilBox101/Warrior Princesses Khutulun vs Urduja
(Khutulun) - was the daughter of Kaidu, the most powerful ruler in Central Asia, Khutulun showed early promise as a child and became the favorite daughter of Kaidu, accompanying him on military campaigns. She became known as a superb warrior, with great strength and stealth. and a descended of Genghis Khan himself. (Urduja) - A legendary warrior princess and heroine in Pangasinan, Philippines. She commanded a army made up of men and women, and she is said to have fought and engaged in duels with other warriors. Many avoided her for the fear of being disgraced by her abilities. The capitol building in Lingayen is named Urduja Palace. Who is DEADLIEST ??? Battle Arena Meadow Seashore Galleon 'Noble Combatants' Khutulun (ca. 1260 – ca. 1306), also known as Aiyurug or Khotol Tsagaan, was the most famous daughter of Kaidu and the niece of Kublai Khan. Her father was most pleased by her abilities, and she accompanied him on military campaigns. Marco Polo and Rashid al-Din both wrote of her. Khutulun was born about 1260. By 1280, her father Kaidu became the most powerful ruler of Central Asia, reigning in the realms from western Mongolia to Oxus, and from the Central Siberian Plateau to India. According to Marco Polo, Khutulun was described as being a superb warrior; one who could ride into enemy ranks and snatch a captive as easily as a hawk snatches a chicken. She assisted her father in many battles, particularly against the Yuan Dynasty of her cousin the Great Khan - Kublai (r. 1260-94). (wikipedia) Urduja (ca. 1350 – ca. 1400 AD), is a legendary warrior princess latter on became queen or "Datu" who is recognized as a heroine of either Pangasinan, (Philippines) or Champa (Vietnam). In variuos account the name Urduja appears to be Sanskrit in origin, and a variation of the name "Udaya", meaning "arise" or "rising sun". The Ibaloi tribe of the Cordillera region (Philippines) are said to trace their ancestry from Urduja. The name "Urduja" is rendered as "Debuca" in the Ibaloi language, and refers to a strong woman of noble descent. Urduja often described as tall and beautiful having golden bronze skin and dark hair, clad in gold and is adept in sword fighting and horseback riding. Leader of the Kinalakihan (warrior women). She is also believed to be a great navigator and a talented multi-dialect which is a common characteristic of the nobles in pre-colonial Philippines.she is considered a popular heroine and Philippine icon, especially in the Provence of Pangasinan. A historical reference to Urduja can be found in the travel account of Ibn Battuta, a known traveler from Morocco. (wikipedia) Khutuluns's Arsenal's Primary Weapon= The Turko-Mongol Saber is a curved sword used by various people of Central Asia, including the Mongols. The weapon features a curved blade designed for making lethal slashing attacks, though it could also be used to thrust. The weapon is about three-four feet long, making it ideal for use especially on horseback.|-|Secondary Weapon= Mongolian Dagger Mongol knives are straight-bladed weapons, at least in the specimen featured to the side, with a single edge. The weapons are sometimes ornately decorated, as seen in the image.|-|Pole Arms= - The Jida is a Mongol spear with a long, eight-inch blade on the head of a twelve-foot spear, being usable on foot or horseback. |-|Specials = A Mongolian-composite bow is a bow made from different materials, typically wood, horn, and resin. The composite of materials give the bow greater flexibility, allowing it to store more energy on the draw. This allows the bow to release the arrow with greater force, allowing for greater distance and armor penetrating power. Composite bows were used throughout Asia, the Middle East, North Africa, and the Mediterranean region. Numerous Asian cultures, including the Parthians, Huns, Mongols, and Turks, were known to be skilled at firing the composite bow on horseback, typically firing a devastating barrage of arrows, before making at tactical retreat, and repeating this, wearing down their enemies. Mongol archers in particular were known for their skill with the bow on horseback, drawing he bow as far back as their ear, then firing arrows over long distances, with enough force to punch through even heavy armor.|-|Henchmen (visual only)= Picked as Khutulun's personal henchmen (for visuals only) Urduja's Arsenal's Primary Weapon= The Kampilan is a type of single-edged long sword, traditionally used by various ethnic groups in the Philippines archipelago. The kampilan has a distinct profile, with the tapered blade being much broader and thinner at the point than at its base, sometimes with a protruding spikelet along the flat side of the tip and a bifurcated hilt which is believed to represent a mythical creature's open mouth. The mention of the kampílan in ancient Filipino epics originating from other non-Muslim areas such as the Hiligaynon Hinilawod and the Ilocano Biag ni Lam-Ang is possible evidence for the sword's widespread usage throughout the archipelago during the ancient times. Today, the kampílan is portrayed in Filipino art and ancient tradition.|-|Secondary Weapon= Gunong or Punyal is a knife made from Mindanao, the Philippines. It is essentially a diminutive form of the larger kalis or kris. The Gunong serves both as a utility knife and as a thrusting weapon used for close quarter fighting - usually as a last defense. It is most often associated with the Maranao, among whom the gunong was traditionally carried by both sexes. The weapon is generally tucked into the back of a waist sash. The gunong is one of many bladed weapons portrayed in the "Weapons mostly in Moro-land" plaque that has become a common souvenir item and pop culture icon in the Philippines it is also feature in various designs it could either straight or a curvy one.|-|Pole Arms= A Sibat is a staff or spear used as a weapon or tool by natives of the Philippines It also called bangkaw, or palupadin the islands of Visayas and Mindinao. Sibat are typically made from kamagong (iron word), either with a sharpened tip or a head made from metal. These heads may either be single-edged, double-edged or barbed. Styles vary according to function and origin. For example, a sibat designed for fishing may not be the same as those used for hunting wild game. Sibat can either be used hand-to-hand or thrown from a distance. Blunt portions of the weapon could be used to incapacitate at closer ranges. These attacks can be used in conjunction; the shaft can be used to block an enemy's weapon and then followed with a thrust into the throat or stomach. |-|Specials = Kalasag is a large rectangular shield used by the natives in the Philippines. The shield is made of hardwood and is decorated with elaborate carvings. The wood comes from native trees such as the native names of dapdap, polay and sablang. It was widely used throughout the archipelago for warfare. The officers who bears the royal regalia of the Sultan of Brunei such as the Panglima Agsar, carries the royal weapons of kelasak (shield) and kampilan (sword). The shield is measured about 1.5 metres or more. Its base is composed of rattan wood which is strengthened by the application of resin.|-|Henchmen (visual only)= Picked as Urduja's personal henchmen (for visuals only) 'X-factors' *'Experience' - both Khutulun and Urduja had much expience gain from their respective battles and exposure. *'Strength - '''Urduja was a duelist while Khutulun's was featured to wrestle against man in her land a hand to hand combat which she gains a higher stat in terms of strength. *Intelligence - Urduja pick the top when it comes to intellect she is not just more unto fighting and wars, but also skilled in other accounts such as navigations and politics relations in other kingdoms or country. *Combat Skills - both were excellent fighters no one can desputes. *Leaderships - Urduja edges Khutuluns for leadership, she ruled not as an aided princess but also rule independently as a Rajah or Queen after her father died. 'Voting-factors' *Your vote is highly much welcome. *Horse riding is only available for Khutulun and Urduja only, since both warrior-princess were expert horse riders and both accompanied by two of thier henchmen. It would be 3 vs 3 battle in the begining up end up in a I on I battle between Khutulun and Urduja. *Vote varies only to Primary, Secondary, Pole-Arm, & Specials (not henchmen) since they were only use for visuals *Their is no such thing as a half vote on this Blog only no counted vote (^-^).... with a good sentence and better explanation, its up to you on how you construct your sentence as long as it fit the topic, it is also allowed either it is a user account or guest. *Please select a location first before commenting. *This is a voting ends at June. *BTW while creating a battle scene an illustrated image will be displayed at the end (^^) *Please leave a comment thank you. (highly appreciated) (^^) Voters Choice: *Seashore: 55.54% ( voter's choice for arena ) *Galleon: 27.27% *Meadow: 18.18% Battle Simulation The army of the ''Yuan dynasty or the '' great Yuan'' sailed from Mongol-China was led by a Mongol-Princess Khutulun while on horse back and two Mongol-Warrior Henchman on foot,as they set foot into the shores of the island, leading for a Mongol invasion in the Kingdom of Luzon. On the planned execution, they were halt and confronted by Talawisi-warrior Princess Urduja while also riding with a horse together with her two Native Guards on foot and her army from the other side of field. As a noble leader of their respected kingdom,.. the two princesses negotiates and agreed on a match-up only to be assisted by two of their most trusted and skilled henchmens for a duel to the death to determine the better leader, also to determine the faith and condition of the land. as both parties watches at the distance witnessing a historic royal duel. Battle heated up as Khutulun and two of her skilled mongol-warriors charges onward as Urduja were also prepared by the incoming assault. Khutulun grabs her Mongol-composite bow and fires at Urduja immediately twice, Urduja manage to dodge the fire arrow shot while she blocked the second using her Kalasag ' shield pared with the Kampilan while both riding on a horseback. Urduja's command her two warrior subordinates two attack... as one of Khutulun's and Urduja's men came face to face one another, The Mongul carries a '''Turko-Mongol saber '''while the early Filipino warrior had a par of 'Sibat and a Kalasag, the Mongol warrior came up straight and tries to hacked an overhead strike using the sword, the Filipino warriror manage to block/defend and leaps backward. he planned to throw the Sibat on his opponent but unfortunately it only glances to the armored-helmet of his enemy. The Mongol warrior continue charges and knocks the Filipino warrior down using his plated shoulders, he kick the Kalasag off and slashed the lesser protected Filipino warrior spilled over by his blood he died instantly. Khutulun: Urduja: Before the mongol warrior grins a win over his first kill, he was caught off guard and was hacked from behind on his expose part of his neck by another Filipino warrior that wields a Kampilan as he finished his job killing the first mongol of the battle , he went ahead to regroup with Urduja, Khutulun's while on horseback manage tracked and catches him she uses a Jida Lance to pierce the Filipino warrior at his back,.. he fell down and barely endures the pain. However Khutulun's switches to the the Composite bow once again and aim at the forehead of the Filipino Warrior and looses the arrow. (a perfect shot) Khutulun: Urduja: Urduja charges up to the second Mongol warrior straight, the Mongol warrior was knocked down and got stumbled upon by Urduja's horse, suddenly an arrow was let loose and struck Urduja horse and fell down... Urduja manage to re position herself without any hesitation she attack the mongol warrior.. while he is recovering for the inflicted damage by the steed using the Sibat she quickly thrust the mongol at the side of his neck.. ending his life permanently. (Khutulun ) VS (Urduja ) The one on one match-up, Khutulun's attempts to fire an arrow at Urduja directly hits her, luckly she(Urduja) able to sustain and survive a fatal shot at she was been hit to her right arm. Urduja take the arrow off and pick the Sibat and Kalasag. As Khutulun resume her long ranged attack Uraduja manages to block the arrow that was loosen upon her. Picking up the right time Urduja threw her Sibat at Khutulun's horse and fell, Khutulun was able to unmounted herself by leaping and landed firmly. Both Khutulun and Urduja stares one another, inching to end the duel in a grand finale. Khutulun's on the offense and strikes first with a Turko-Mongol saber on her hands, as Urduja held her ground in a defensive stance she had her Kampilan and her damage inflicted Kalasag. The two warrior-princess engage Khutulun swung her as Urduja manage to duck and counter with her own Kampilan, Khutulun manage to reset her stance and block Urduja's attack. Another attempted attack from Urduja, Khutuluns manage to lock-on her(Urduja) and successfully disarmed Urduja's Kampilan with an additional Kick on the Mid-section backs Urduja away momentarily. A combinations of sword attacks from Khutulun putting Urduja at a dis-advantage still armed with the Kalasag as Urduja sheild''(due to it was made from a harden wood)begun to take series damage from the Saber of Khutulun with a powerful one strike in penetrates and cut the Kalasag nearly in between yet Khutulun's Saber was stuck on the Kalasag, Urduja was given a chance she lunges down the Kalasag and pin the Saber to the sand with it. Urduja's punches Khutulun to the face...provokingly unto Urduja surprise Khutulun quickly draws her '''Mongolian Dagger' and attack Urduja directly face front, Urduja manage to dodge the strike yet again as Khutulun seize the moment she grab Urduja instantly and threw her off on the side which Khutulun's display her strength in wrestling. Holding the dagger she(Khutulun) decided to stab Urduja while she's lying on the sand. Urduja vigilantly manage to avoid as Khutulun able to stab nothing but sand, Urduja re-positioned herself a series of a dagger attack use by Khutulun despite her evasions she(Urduja) also taken series of slight cuts and bruises due to her lack of armory. With a force full reckless strike Urduja holds the dagger, uses Khutulun's strength against her and successfully disarmed and dropped the dagger with a delivering elbow strikes upon Khutulun's chin keeping her at bay for the moment. Khutulun's see's the Jida Lance soaked with sand and water she picks it up and attacks Urduja valiantly,. Urduja once more calmly evades the lance underneath pick up her Gunong at her back delivered a slashing attack on Khutuluns neck follow by a vicious stab at her back. Khutuluns found herself bleeding tremendously known she had lost the duel to the death and fell unto the watery sand of the shore. Urduja's men cheered and howls for their leader defeating her opponent as of Khutulun's army were shocked and disappointed...as the Yuan elder councils beg for Khutulun's lifeless body to returned home, Urduja's agrees that her(Khutulun) remains will be returned back to her homeland with the exemption that Khutulun's Mongolian Composite bow will be taken as a token of Urduja's success and her glory. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: URDUJA '' Expert Opinion: TBW ''(Note: subject to be rewritten and reviewd for a better grammar soon) Category:Blog posts Category:Battles